Allen Keeg
is a lonely person who broke with his girlfriend and spent a year and half of a year lonely and closed on himself. After He saves an old woman from a robbery, and she turns out to be a gypsy witch who gifts him with the ability to making him irresistible to any woman he meets. Howver, Allen soon learn that there are side effect of him getting his wish and, the women under the spell will do anything to win him over. Bio Allen Keeg is a lonely person who broke with his girlfriend, Liegh and spent a year and half of a year lonely and closed on himself. However, one night he went with his friends to a strip club but left after few minutes. While walking on the street he witness three men robbing and old lady he try to help but he ended up being beating unconscious. After waking up the old lady, Delilah, offer to repay his kindness at first he tell her she can't give him what he want but she insist he tell her what he want. So he tell her that unless she can make every woman he came across want him she can't help him. The old lady turns out to be a gypsy witch who gifts/curses him by making him irresistible to any woman he meets. The next day he wake up and go to buy some coffee not noticing that every woman in the street is looking at him. Arriving at a shop he ask for where a bout the restroom. Inside the restroom a woman enter while Allen was their alone and have sex with him. When they are done Allen is shocked but wonder when he can do it again. Allen start to have sex with tons of women in different public places. After having sex with two women he start to think about his his ex-girlfriend, Liegh. He call her but thing do go as he want and Liegh hung up the phone. One of the two women that is named Buffy wake up and call him to have sex with her again which he dose. However, as he do it he try to imagine its Liegh that he is doing it with but fail to do so. Things start to get bad as he was used to spend some days alone and now he can't be alone as everywhere he goes he meats women and they start to want him and even married woman who have kids gave him her number while she was shopping in the mall with her husband and kids. Allen stopped going to the mall and wanted to speak with Liegh. So he went to her home, but didn't enter and called her while he was watching her from the window. Liegh answered and Allen faked that he moved on untill he saw her new boyfriend. After ending the call he start to remember how things were with Liegh before they broke up and wonder what went wrong with them. When he return to his apartment he is surprised to see Veronica the first woman who had sex with him after the spell was cast upon him. However, Allen been heartbroken didn't want to eat and went change. Allen tell her that their is no "us", they are not together, they only had sex one time. Veronica angrily ask him if it because of Liegh that their is no "us" and broke the picture glass and took a shard and started to cut her self with it asking Allen if this is what he want, if this is the only way he will take her back?. Allen try to stop her, but she cut him and keep cutting herself saying she she just wanted to make him happy and ask him why he can't see that, and she just wanted to make him love her. When she stop she ask him if he will love her now? and faint because of her wounds while she was begging him to love her. Allen caught her before she fall and call for help. Allen is brought for questioning by the cops he was questioned by two cops who didn't believe his story as one of them was a woman who didn't make a move on him all the time he was in front of her which he can't explain why and for that he is to stay a little longer the policeman go to get some coffee and ask his partner if she want anything she decline and just as he is out she start to undress and cut the wire of the security camera as she say she have everything she need in the room and start to have sex with Allen who describe this as being raped by a cop. After being released he try to talk Liegh into returning to him which don't go well as Buffy come across and throw glass bottle on them and accuse Allen for cheating on her. Allen leave Liegh and Buffy invite him to her house which he blow off and walk away leaving Buffy shouting at him. Back to his apartment Allen wonder why his ex wasn't affected. Trying cheer himself he call his friends to go to the strip club. However, things don't work out and Allen realize that it was there the last time everything was normal and try to follow any other clue that might lead him to discover what happened. He found out that the three robbers were just actors and the old lady was the one who hired them and told them that it was all part of an act and paid them gold. Allen stay and watch the acts for that night and then ask the questions about the old woman. After answering his question Allen take one of the golden coin and cal the cop who "raped" him for help. She get him the information he needs but ask he "play" with her coos and robbers and she will be the cop and he should assume position as she undress. Allen find the old woman and she reveal her true origin to him, but he doesn't believe her. This lead her to show true for and tell him how she come pretend to be an old lady being mugged and only few handful stopped who she granted them their heart desire. Allen ask if it true why is it getting worse and she tell him that the spell start slowly at first but when his heart desires aren't meet the spell get stronger to give him his heart desire and the reason it didn't affect his ex is that they both truly loved each other as their is no power stronger than love. Allen ask her to undo the spell she tell him that such a spell can't be undone and it his reward, his gift and he have what he wanted. Allen beg her to undo the spell and she tell him the price is high and give him a dagger and tell him he must use it spill the blood of his true love, his ex-girlfriend Liegh. Allen refuse this solution. However, She tell him he will change his mind like all who was before him. Quotes *"But what that thing they say about being careful what you wish for? You might get it. I had no idea how right that was. But I would. God, Help me I would."-Irresistible #1 *"I could tell she really believed it. That the spell was so completely in control of her feellings that she truly thought she had found her one and truly. She wasn't a bad person. Non of the women were really bad people. They were like everyone else. They wanted to find someone to love. The spell made them all think it was me."-Irresistible #4 Gallery Irresistible Vol 1 1-B-PA.jpg| Irresistible Vol 1 2-B-PA.jpg| Irresistible Vol 1 3-PA.jpg| Category:Main Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Irresistible Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters